Actually unhome
by Imorz
Summary: Suga tidak ingin memercayainya. #raresugarweek


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Actually Unhome © Imorz

Suga tidak ingin memercayainya.

{ _raresugarweek_ 6—Hantu }

* * *

Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua, beralaskan ubin porselain, diwarnai tampilan oranye ranum pada eksteriornya, dan sebuah kolam ikan koki dekat pohon mangga pada pekarangan rumah.

Hal itu yang Sugawara Koushi lihat setiap hari selama kurun waktu setahun terakhir. Selain sosok Sawamura Daichi, pendamping hidupnya, pergi mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai perwira negara.

Suga kerap kali duduk di teras, dengan kursi kayu perpaduan ayunan dan _hammock_. Bertanya-tanya kapan Daichi pulang, kapan rumah ini berisikan Daichi, kapan momen itu hadir. Ya, Suga suka melamun. Ditemani Hinata, anak yang persis tinggal di sebelah rumah. Hadir tanpa diundang dengan sebuah senyum terukir dan rambutnya yang terang. Hinata adalah anak yang sangat menyenangkan dan... unik.

Unik. Ya, Hinata bisa _melihat_.

Terkadang Suga dibuatnya merinding. Bocah itu suka menunjuk _random_ di tempat-tempat tertentu. Ia suka bertanya, 'Itu apa?' atau 'Ini apa?'

Maka, ketika, akhirnya, ketika seluruh pertanyaan Suga akhirnya terjawab, Hinata—

"Itu apa?"

Telunjuknya mengarah pada punggung Sawamura Daichi yang baru pulang dari berperang.

Daichi terbelalak, "Eh? Ada apa di punggungku?"

Hinata mengerjap lucu. Telunjuknya turun. Suga menjadikan momen itu untuk melarikan diri.

"Sudahlah, Daichi. Shoyo memang seperti itu. Ayo."

Lengannya ditarik masuk, Daichi mengerjap berulang kali. Menoleh kepada kekasih dan si bocah kecil berturut-turut, hingga sosok Hinata hilang selaras pintu ditutup rapat-rapat.

Suga merengkuhnya erat, air matanya lolos. Ia penuh kerinduan, beruntung sekarang ia bisa melampiaskan segalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Daichi."

Daichi tersenyum, ikut membalut tubuh Suga, "Aku juga."

Mendadak Suga melepas pelukan, "Aku sulit memelukmu jika kau masih memakai seragam. Lepas saja, gantilah yang lebih santai."

"Nanti saja, itu bisa dilakukan nanti."

Suga cemberut. Gemas, Daichi mengecup bibirnya. "Jangan lakukan itu. Aku suka tidak tahan."

"Apa lagi yang harus kau tahan? Kau sudah di rumah, Daichi. Kau sudah... bersamaku," sahut Suga dengan akhir malu-malu.

Daichi menghela napas memaklumi, "Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi rindu bukan cuma soal itu, sayangku. Nafsuku adalah suaramu, tawamu, masakanmu. Hal yang lain hanya sekadar poin tambahan yang bisa kita lakukan kapan-kapan."

Sunggingan Suga melebar. Ia berjinjit sedikit, mengecup, berubah mencium, berubah melumat. Suga melepas pelan-pelan, kelopaknya terbuka, Daichi kembali meraih bibirnya.

"Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali tidak berciuman denganmu, Koushi."

"Apakah sensasinya masih sama?"

"Masih, justru jauh lebih baik. Aku suka."

"Kau nakal."

Daichi tertawa. Mereka saling melepas rengkuhan.

"Aku akan memasak untuk jagoanku. Kau ingin makan apa, Daichi?" Suga berjalan menuju dapur di ekori Daichi dari belakang.

"Hmm, apa saja terserah. Masakanmu selalu enak. Ah. Asal jangan terlalu pedas."

Suga menoleh, cemberut, "Tapi aku suka pedas." Nadanya merengek. Membuat Daichi menyungging cengiran.

Waktu berlalu. Detik ke menit. Satu, dua, sepuluh, dua puluh.

Suga hampir menyelesaikan masakannya sementara Daichi bersandar di dinding dengan tangan dilipat.

"Anak tadi menunjuk apa di punggungku?"

"Shoyo? Entahlah, mungkin ada sesuatu menggantung di punggungmu."

Mimik Daichi berubah gelap, "D-dia bisa _melihat_ , ya?"

Suga mengangguk ditengah kegiatannya mengaduk masakan.

"A-aku rasa pundakku semakin berat."

"Kau hanya terkena sugesti, Daichi."

Daichi terdiam. Keningnya mengerut. Tungkai melangkah mendekati Suga. Ia merengkuh dari belakang.

"Daichi?"

Ia menyesap pada sela-sela keabuan. Dicium sesaat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Pria ini pasti tak kalah rindu, itu yang Suga yakini. "Aku juga."

"Percayalah, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Suga mengulum senyum, "Terima kasih, Daichi."

Pelukannya terlepas.

"Aku menunggumu di ruang tengah. Akan kunyalakan televisi."

Hanya gumaman yang mengucur dari lisan Suga. Ia membiarkan pria itu pergi, sementara dirinya masih sibuk menyelesaikan kegiatan memasak. Alunan suara televisi terdengar, mungkin Daichi sudah menyalakannya.

Seporsi masakan kesukaan Daichi telah selesai ditata. Suga membawanya hati-hati ke ruang tengah.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya, televisi menyala.

—dan ketidak hadiran Daichi.

"Daichi?" Piring diletakkan. "Daichi?" Celemek digantung. "Daichi?" Pintu kamar mandi dibuka.

Nihil.

"Daichi?"

 _( "Berikut adalah daftar nama-nama prajurit Jepang yang telah gugur dalam medan perang." )_

Suara seorang pembawa acara berita _breaking news_ mengalihkan perhatian. Suga terbelalak.

Hinata mengetuk dari kaca depan.

"Itu apa?"

Telunjuknya mengarah pada seseorang yang berdiri membelakangi di dekat pohon mangga. Berseragam tentara.

Suga tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apakah ini perasaan takut atau sedih. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak ingin memercayai.

 _( 36._ _ **Sawamura Daichi**_ _)_

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
